vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BanchoLeomon
BanchoLeomon= BanchoLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon which lives faithful only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bancho", and only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed in the recorded history of the Digital World. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Three Great Angels, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. |-|SaberLeomon= An Ancient Beast Digimon said to possess explosive, Mach speed power. However, the details about it are shrouded in mystery, though a theory suggests that it might have been a Leomon who was transformed into a beast. It possesses explosive Mach speed power, and with that speed it can easily dodge attacks, no matter how fast they are. Its two greatly developed fangs and sharp claws possess tremendous destructive power, and it is referred to as the ultimate Digimon. |-|GrapLeomon= A Grappling-species Beast Man Digimon that took in the data of various fighting games, using their original secrets to crush the opponent. Although it rapidly spins the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques, the turbines rotate by being blown into all at once by the fighting spirit emitted by its Digicore, and can't run on mediocre emotional strength. Grappu Leomon inherited the data of the "King of Beasts", Leomon, and so that strong will to justice rapidly spins the turbines to their extremes. |-|Leomon X= In order to defeat more fiendish Digimon to enforce its justice, it mastered fencing through intense training besides physical training. It freely manipulates its longsword "Jūga-maru" and its magical sword "Shishiou-maru", which are said to have increased in sharpness due to its many battles, by dual wielding them, so it is definitely a "Beast Gladiator". Since its red mantle was obtained when it confronted an Ultimate Digimon, it is said to be proof that it is a hero. |-|Leomon= A Beast Man Digimon which is called the "King of Beasts", as well as the "Noble Hero". While most Digimon are savage, it possesses a strong purpose and a heart of justice, and has defeated a great number of fiendish Digimon. Also, it is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Orgemon, who runs the whole gamut of destruction. Its tough flesh, tempered well by daily training, can endure any attack, and with the ultimate mystery of its Special Move "Jūouken", it chokes the life out of the opponent. It carries a sentient magical sword called "Shishiou-maru" on its waist. |-|Elecmon= A Mammal Digimon that retained Tunomon's mammal-like elements and evolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | 6-B | At least 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: BanchoLeomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Varies on media Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Mammal Digimon | Champion-Mega level Vaccine Attribute Beast Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Elecmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement. |-|Leomon=All previous abilities, Sword Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|Leomon X=All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|GrapLeomon=All Leomon abilities, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Power Nullification and Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation |-|SaberLeomon=All GrapLeomon abilities, Healing, Dimensional BFR, Petrification, Durability Negation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation |-|BanchoLeomon=All SaberLeomon abilities, Resistance to Physical Attacks, Can attack with shockwaves. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Stronger than most File Island native Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Country level (Far superior to his base form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon. Should be significantly superior to Wendigomon) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon. Should be significantly superior to Vademon) | Complex Multiverse level (Kept two universes from colliding in with one another. Implied to be capable of fighting members of the Royal Knights and Three Great Angels) | High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to fight Takumi on even grounds, even managing to get the upper hand. After fighting Takumi, Banchleomon was able to fight Gankoomon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | FTL (One of the fastest Mega Digimon) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to the Royal Knights, who transcend space and time) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Takumi and Gankoomon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Held up the Digital World and Material World, keeping them from crashing into one another) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Island Class | Country Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level | Island Class | Country level | At least Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level. Higher with GAKU-RAN (Protects him from over 89.9% of physical damage) | HighComplex Multiverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range; extended Melee range with his sword. A few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Shishiou-maru | Jūga-maru | His coat, "GAKU-RAN" which ignores 89.9% of all incoming physical damage and his sword "Otokodama" Intelligence: BanchoLeomon is one of the only five "Bancho" "BAN-TYO" Digimon, all of which require that they beat many fierce champions in combat without giving up. Additionally, BanchoLeomon is also implied to be able capable of fighting toe-to-toe against the Three Great Angels and Royal Knights, both of which are renowned for their skill and experience. Omegamon himself fighting for thousands of years against universal threats. More so, the Leomon family is often characterized for their philosophy and wisdom and of course, experience. BanchoLeomon should be a far greater fighter than Ogremon Leomon rivals who managed to defeat a SkullGreymon. Weaknesses: Would attempt to fight stronger Digimon, or characters in general if he believed they where a threat to his idea of "Justice" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In SaberLeomon and Dinotigermon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. Elecmon *'Sparkling Thunder:' Shoots a powerful bolt of lightning. *'Ripping Net:' An electric attack that paralyzes the target. Leomon and Leomon X *'Fist of the Beast King:' Punches the enemy, or punches to fire energy from its fist in the shape of a lion's head. *'Shishiou-maru:' Slices at the foe with its sword, Shishiou-maru. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts his attack potency by 10%. *'Hyakujūken:' Doing a series of movements with its arm, Leomon sends a barrage of lion heads against its enemy. *'Panic Wisp:' Attacks the foe with a small Will-o-Wisp that confuses the target if it hits. *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foes with a fist full of holy energy. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with dark energy. *'Wind Claw:' Cuts the foes with blades or claws of wind. GrapLeomon *'Shishi Jūhazan:' Spins the turbines on its arms at top speed and attacks with a punch powerful enough to distort gravity. *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Atemigaeshi:' Knocks the enemy down by countering their attack, then strikes at their vitals. *'Nanomachine Break:' Blast the opponent with electricity. *'Feral Impulse:' A passive ability that automatically boosts his speed by 15%. SaberLeomon *'Infinity Arrow:' Hardens the hairs on its mane and fires them at the opponent. The hair is venomous, so this attack paralyzes the opponent. *'Nail Crusher:' Completely destroys the enemy with a smashing blow with its claws. *'Full Heal:' Healing technique that restores all wounds done to self or ally. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack that poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. *'Destruction Cannon II:' Blasts the foes with energy of Darkness. *'Metal Empire:' Gives all his electricity based skills a 15% boost in power. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. *'Bit Bomb:' Conjures up a flying bomb shaped like a bat made from a computer virus. *'Transfer:' Warps the target to another space. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Animal Colosseum:' Increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. *'Gale Storm:' Hits the opponent with a large and powerful tornado. *'Katana Attack:' Leaps into the opponent's chest and fires a blade of iron from its mouth. This attack pierces through durability. *'TERA BURST:' Blasts the opponent with multiple explosions. BanchoLeomon *'King Lion' (Shishiraouzan, lit. "Lion King Slash"): Unleashes an attack from the Otokodama. *'Flash Bantyo Punch': Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. *'Otokogi' (lit. "Chivalry"): Punches the ground, shooting a burning shockwave at its opponent. *'Burn Bancho Punch': Uses a powerful punch with a burning soul. *'Acceleration Boost': Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Attack Charge Field:' Increase both his and any ally's Attack Potency. Key: Elecmon | Leomon File Island | Leomon Folder Continent | Leomon X | GrapLeomon | SaberLeomon | BanchoLeomon Databook | BanchoLeomon Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Cats Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BANTYO Category:Hunters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1